


In the Dark

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hotel Sex, Mild marijuana usage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, discussion of rape Fantasy, dom/sub elements, dub-con oral sex, if you dont like any of these things then dont read..., tooth rotting fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Bellamy decides to give into Echo's pleas to act out a rape fantasy...But in the dark, things are different.And in the morning, the reason why becomes all too clear.WTFluff Prompts:The Fluff: Roommates AUThe Bad-wrong: Forced Oral Sex, Cheating**Nominated for the 2019 Bellarke Fan Work Awards (BFWA) for Best Smut Work Over 8,000 Words, it made it to round two! Thank you to everyone who voted!****will be editing soon.





	1. Fantasy Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you are triggered by anything rape-related. This ends up being more dub-con than non-con... but I'd still tread cautiously. 
> 
> Note: everything after chapter 1 is completely consensual (Bellarke-wise).

“You gonna do it tonight?” Murphy asked, sliding another Jack and Coke to Bellamy. 

“Yeah... Echo and I agreed that it would be sometime within the month... I just,” Bellamy groaned, he was trying really hard to get into this, “what she’s asking though, I don’t know if I can do it.” 

“Why not? Emori and I have done that, loads of times. I even tied her up once- ankles and everything,” Murphy said, before making eye contact with another customer, “Be right back.” 

The truth was, the idea of a rape fantasy freaked him out a little. Yeah, he could be spontaneous, and he loved rough sex. Bellamy would even act out a reward and punishment scene with enthusiasm. But rape? 

It just didn’t appeal to him, honestly. Not even in a fantasy setting. But Echo had been begging him to do it- even just oral, she said she’d be happy if he showed up and put his cock in her mouth and fucked her face until he came. 

The least he could do was give it try. Especially after all the dating faux pas that she had forgiven him for (like accidentally saying his best friend’s name during sex when they had first started dating... and then refusing to move out of his shared apartment with said best friend, thus making her practically move in, “just in case”). 

“Look, dude, just get into character. You get off on dom stuff, right?” Murphy was back with a couple of shots of Cinnamon Jack. 

“Well, I’m more of a switch...” 

“Even better, Bellamy. Treat it like that. If you were a sub in this situation, how would you want to be treated? What would turn you on, but also not make you feel too vulnerable and violated? Do that.” 

“Okay,” he said, nodding, “yeah, good idea... thanks, man.” 

“Anytime,” Murphy said, laughing, “now, take this shot, and get the fuck outta my bar.” 

Bellamy did as he was told, after asking Murphy to call him a cab because his phone had died. It was two in the morning and now was as good a time as ever to do this... 

When Bellamy got home, he made his way to his bedroom. The room was pitch black- perfect. He and Echo had talked about this- he'd tie her wrists to the bedpost, so she was on her side. 

Her safe word was “Tostitos”. 

Grabbing his necktie from the closet, he could see the faint outline of her breathing steadily. She was already laying on her side, perfect. Taking her wrists, he began to tie them together, and then he looped the tie around the bedpost and secured it. Echo’s breath stilled, and Bellamy could hear her pulling on the restraints. 

Unzipping his pants, Bellamy pulled his cock out and gave it a jerk. He tried not to think about what he was doing- he tried to think about a more romantic or heated experience. If he were honest with himself or anyone else, he’d admit that half the time he thought about Clarke in order to get where he needed to be to fuck. 

And it was no different this time. He was ashamed of it, but he thought of Clarke all tied up and begging for him... God, what he wouldn’t give. 

But she’d never love him like that. 

Echo did though, and Echo was here, waiting for him to give her what she wanted. So, moving forward, Bellamy threaded his fingers through her hair, and lined his dick up with her lips, “Come on you dirty slut,” he said, trying to get into it, “C’mon, suck my cock like a good little whore.” 

Bellamy heard a little squeak and felt her head start to shake. 

It wasn’t her safeword though. 

So, he continued, “You little fuckin’ slut, you know you asked for it. This is what you want right? Me to shove my cock in your face and to come down your throat?” Bellamy used the head of dick to trace over her lips, “If you’re good I’ll fuck you and let you come. If you aren’t, I’ll fuck your ass and leave you here all tied up until noon.” 

It was an empty threat, and they both knew that. He couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t doing the best job of this, but she nodded and opened her mouth, letting Bellamy shove his cock into her mouth until he felt it hitting the back of her throat. Balls deep in her face, her lips sealed over his shaft and she began to move. Bellamy couldn’t help but be impressed- usually, Echo could only take two-thirds of his cock, not the whole thing. 

“Fuck, Echo...” he moaned. 

Suddenly, her movements stilled, but instead of letting her falter, Bellamy threaded his other hand in her hair and began to fuck into her face, “Fuck, when you asked for this... I didn’t want to do it.” 

He felt her cheeks hollow, and she began to work her tongue under his shaft. _That was new..._ Suddenly, she was the one in control, licking a stripe from the hilt of his cock to the head, and then toying with his silt. 

Bellamy let out a groan, “good girl, fuck. God, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” now she was licking under the head... Breathing heavily, he thrust into her mouth a few times, and she met his movements, pushing his cock even further down her throat. 

Shooting his load, Bellamy sighed in relief and pulled out of her. As he exited her mouth, she laid a kiss on the head of his dick- and well, that made him feel a little better about the situation, even if it was uncharacteristically cute of her. Stripping down, Bellamy climbed into bed and laid on his back. After a few minutes, he felt her wiggle next to him. 

“Okay, Babe,” he whispered, kissing her neck, and running his hand over her stomach and thighs. She was just wearing a nightshirt, no underwear or anything, “hmm... were you touching yourself earlier?” 

She nodded, while his hand made it down to her slick folds, “Babe... you let your hair grow out? Finally, I love it.” 

Echo seemed to relax at that, and she began to breathe heavily as he circled her clit lazily, “you were so good for me... you want me to let you go, and then we can fuck?” 

She nodded. 

_ Thank god. _

After that, he didn't want to fuck her from behind. Bellamy reached over her and untied the accessory, “I hope I wasn’t too rough...” he said, as she laid back. Running his fingers over her throat he worried, “you haven’t spoken... did you lose your voice?” 

“It’s okay,” she whispered, it was one of those hollow whispers that barely comes out- like when a person has laryngitis or something. 

“Shit, are you sick?” Bellamy asked, feeling guilty. What if he had hurt her throat? 

She just nodded. 

“It's alright..." he said, letting his hands run over her body, "I'm gonna make this good for you. You don’t have to talk at all, okay?” 

Turning toward him, she ran her hands up his arms and into his hair. She was being so soft with him, which was rare with them, but he loved it. Bellamy still couldn’t see her, but he let her pull him down into a warm, open-mouthed kiss. Her mouth tasted like white wine and his cum. There was something else there... something different. 

Something enticing. 

Their kisses quickly became heated, and she pulled him toward herself. Taking the hint, Bellamy stroked his cock a few times, before he led himself into her. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “you’re so tight...” 

Everything was so different. It was soft and sweet, and the two of them moved as one until they were both getting sweaty and panting with their foreheads together. Thumbing her clit, she tightened around him until she began to spasm. With a soft and hollow cry, she buried her face in his neck and came. 

_“Fuck, Clarke,”_ he groaned, as he bottomed out and spilled into her again. As soon as he realized his slip up, Bellamy pulled out and apologized. 

She just turned over and buried her face in the pillow. 

They laid there in awkward silence for almost half an hour. He could tell she wasn't asleep yet...

Against his better judgment, he had to try to make it right... 

“I know I said I’d never do that again, I’m sorry... it’s just, you must have borrowed her shirt or something... you smell like her.” 

When he tried to gently graze her arm, she pulled away and slipped out of bed. Bellamy raked his hands over his face and cursed his stupidity. There’s no way Echo would forgive him for that- _again. _

Truth was, he didn’t deserve her forgiveness... because nearly the entire time, he imagined himself buried inside of Clarke.

Fuck, he was a horrible person, wasn’t he?

* * *

The next morning, Bellamy was hungover as shit and he woke up in bed, all alone. 

Of course, Echo was still pissed at him. 

Making his way out to the kitchen, Bellamy spied Clarke by the sink, drinking a glass of water, “Mornin’ roomie,” he said, opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice, “have you seen Echo?” 

Clarke seemed a little jumpy, but she just cleared her throat and shook her head, “No,” she whispered. Poor thing, she sounded just as sick as Echo had last night. 

“Shit, you got that throat thing, too?” 

She just shrugged and walked back to her room. A few moments later, Bellamy heard keys jingling, and Echo walked in, sorting through the mail. 

“Where’d you go?” Bellamy asked, ready to defend himself for his slip up last night. 

“Well, hello to you, too,” she said, as she opened a letter, “I was at my dad’s until this morning, didn't you get my texts?.” 

As Echo continued to talk, Bellamy's ears began to ring and he felt numb. He thought about what had happened between them last night. The softness that had surprised him, her kissing his cock, touching him like it was all consuming... he thought about him forcing her to blow him, fucking her, and then finishing inside her... 

_But if she wasn't here, then it wasn't her... and it_ _could only have been one other person... _


	2. No Excuse This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. I decided to try something... I'm embracing the bad-wrong here... they'll talk soon, promise.

_“Fuck, Clarke,”_ Bellamy groaned, as his hips stilled and his hot cum spilled into her. God, he was so deep, and it felt so good. And he knew... she knew he would know... 

"God, Sorry..." he said, pulling out in a rush. Maybe he didn’t know, he’d already called her Echo more than once... Maybe, just maybe, he accidentally said her name?

Maybe he wanted it to be her instead? 

_ Don’t be stupid, Clarke, _ Logic chimed in- _ if he didn’t realize it was you, he will... and he’ll hate you for it. _

Clarke turned over and began to silently cry. She should have found a way to tell him she wasn’t Echo. Instead, she let him stick his cock in her mouth, _ and she enjoyed it. _ Hating herself for it, she couldn’t help but relish the fact that she made him come, _ twice. _

At first, she was convinced that someone had broken into the house and was going to rape her... This is until she heard Bellamy's voice. 

Then she thought he was going to punish her for finding her half-naked in his bed- she thought he was going to fuck her face relentlessly and pull her hair until he came. She thought he was going to untie her, toss her out of his bed, and tell her to pack her bags. She was afraid he'd kick her out and say that they weren’t friends anymore. 

Instead, he was soft with her, he was sweet. 

He thought she was Echo though. And apparently, Echo wanted him to force her to suck his cock? 

Sounded like some rape fantasy or something- which, _of course, _Echo would be into that. 

Fuck, Bellamy's cock was something Clarke had wanted for a long time- but not like this... not when he thought she was someone else. 

“I know I said I’d never do that again, I’m sorry...” For what? He said Echo had asked him for this. that he didn’t even want to do it... What on earth was he sorry for? 

“It’s just, you must have borrowed her shirt or something... you smell like her.” 

Oh... he meant he was sorry for calling Echo ‘Clarke’... _ again? _

She couldn’t handle this... it was just too much for her to unpack. As Bellamy’s fingers grazed her arm softly, Clarke pulled away. She didn’t want to. She wanted to turn around and kiss him senseless. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to bury herself in his chest and not let him go. 

But she couldn’t. She just couldn’t face him. 

So, instead, she got up and let him think he had fucked things up with Echo. Stumbling into her own room, Clarke buried her face into her pillow. At least she got to hear his noises once, at least she felt him buried inside her... at least she knew that he wanted her... 

Even if he didn’t know he did. 

Clarke fell asleep with the taste of Bellamy on her tongue, and the feel of his cum between her thighs. 

* * *

The next morning, Clarke’s sore throat was even worse. Getting up, she made her way to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out one of her morning-after pills. Grabbing a glass, she let herself imagine a world in which she didn’t take this pill... A world in which she was pregnant with Bellamy’s baby. 

Would he even know? Staring at the glass of water, she ripped open the packaging. She thought about the idea of her belly growing, while the baby’s father was down the hall, none the wiser. She imagined Echo and Bellamy playing with the baby. Echo staring at it, with her head quirked, seeing Bellamy’s eyes and freckles on the child. 

She imagined Bellamy being in such intense denial, asking her who the father was and offering to kick his ass for not stepping up to the plate. 

Bellamy would step up- if she told him. 

But then again, he’d also hate her. 

Clarke shook her head- she blamed her hangover and being sick for the stupid twisted fantasy. 

She took the pill and jumped, as the fridge door opened. Turning, she saw Bellamy grabbing the orange juice, he was shirtless... in just his boxers. While he was still facing the fridge, she grabbed the packaging and tossed it in the trash. 

He asked if she had seen Echo this morning... 

So, he didn’t know. Clarke spoke, cursing herself. His eyes shot up and she could feel him eyeing her. 

“You got that throat thing, too?” he asked, sounding concerned. 

Fuck, she hated him. 

And she hated that she loved him. 

How had she been so stupid? Six months ago, she could have made a move when they were both single. Instead, she was too afraid to fuck up their friendship... and now, she was gonna really fuck it up. 

She just shrugged and walked out. 

Laying in her bed, Clarke closed her eyes and relived last night. The feel of his cock grazing her lips, the taste of him- salty and masculine. She thought about the way his hands grazed over her body... How happy he was finding her cunt trimmed instead of shaven. 

She thought about him filling her up with his thick cock, making her feel whole for the first time in so long... She committed to memory the way their lips locked in the dark, the panting, the scent of their combined arousal, and the taste of his salty sweat as she licked his neck. 

She knew it then. 

Once wasn’t going to be enough. 

* * *

Clarke stayed in her room most of the day. She listened as Bellamy left for his shift at the bar. Making her way to the kitchen, she started making soup. 

“Hey, Bellamy told me you were sick...” Echo said from the hall, “Anything I can do for ya? I could go get you some chicken pot pie? That always makes me feel better...” 

God, did she have to be so nice? 

Clarke just shook her head and mouthed a thank you. 

“Yeah, Bellamy must have shared a drink with you... He wouldn’t even kiss me. Said he felt his throat getting scratchy,” Echo reached for her keys and put her coat on, “Probably a good thing, too. I have to go see my Dad... and with the Chemo, and the surgery coming up, I can’t get him sick.” 

God damn it. Clarke was going straight to hell... Her roommates’ girlfriend was actually nice, and the woman’s Dad was sick. 

What the fuck kind of human was she, lusting after him, when he was with a good person? 

Clarke turned and looked at Echo with what she hoped was a sympathetic expression, “I’m sorry,” she mouthed. 

Much to her surprise, Echo walked over to her, with tears in her eyes and hugged her, “Thank you, Clarke,” she said, sighing into the hug, “I’ll see you soon.” 

Clarke just nodded and squeezed her arm. 

By the time Echo got back, Clarke would probably be living at Monty and Harper’s crying over her ruined friendship... 

With Echo gone, Clarke took a shower and put on some pajamas. Laying on the couch, she picked something on Hulu to distract her thoughts from what had happened with Bellamy and stared at it blankly until she fell asleep. 

When Clarke woke up, she was in her bed, and there was an arm draped over her waist. Turning around, her heart stuttered as she found Bellamy there, asleep, with his brow furrowed. He was breathing heavily, obviously sleeping, and his face looked beautiful as ever. 

Gently, Clarke placed her hand on his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. Clarke held her breath, was he mad at her? Angry at himself? Did he even know? 

He had to know, right? 

When their eyes met, he gave her a small smile, “you got me sick, Princess,” he said, his voice coming out incredibly hoarse. 

“Sorry,” Clarke mouthed. 

She watched as his expression turned dark, and he looked guilty, “No, Clarke...” he said, his voice sounded more and more hollow, “I’m sorry...” 

Fuck. Now there were tears in his eyes. 

Clarke broke, too. Cupping both of his cheeks, she pressed her forehead against his. Last night... there was somewhat of an excuse for what happened. But this- there was no excuse for it. The pair shared the same breath, as Clarke felt Bellamy’s hand travel down to the small of her back and gloss over her ass. 

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were glazed over and hooded as he pulled her leg over his hip. She let him pull her closer still, and brushed her nose against his. Swallowing her guilt, she pressed her lips against his and threaded her hands through his hair. As they kissed, Bellamy’s hand dipped under her shorts, and he began to drag them down. 

She couldn’t believe this was really happening... She was in bed with Bellamy, and he knew it was her... and he wanted her. The mere thought of it made her cunt pulsate with desire for him. Clarke helped him get her shorts off and unzipped his jeans. Swinging her leg over his hips, she straddled him and teased his length with her wet cunt. 

Letting out a little groan, Bellamy slid his hands up her shirt and began to play with her tits. Getting her shirt off, he sat up on his elbows and began to suck on one of her nipples. Lifting up, Clarke gently grabbed his cock and slid over him, savoring the stretch. 

The sex was greedy and guilty and wrong... and she knew she’d care tomorrow. But right now, she just wanted him. She wanted more of him, all of him. Clarke moved her hips hurriedly, as she listened to his cock graze against her slick cunt from within. 

Overwhelmed with sensation, she began to come around him. Taking care of her, he grabbed her ass cheeks and fucked into her hard and fast, until he was spilling into her. 

Breathing heavily, the pair kissed lazily, while he stayed inside her. Neither one of them seemed to want to separate. In fact, the pair fell asleep like that, with her on top of him. At some point, Bellamy pulled the blanket over both of them. And turned so that they were on their sides- Clarke wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. 

The next morning, Clarke woke up to an empty bed. Putting on her robe, she walked out to the kitchen to find Echo and Bellamy making breakfast. 

“Good morning sleepy-head,” Echo said, “There's coffee if you want. Bellamy is mute- but he’s making a full breakfast, want some?” 

Clarke just shrugged as she stared at Bellamy who had his eyes glued to the pan of eggs he was frying. He was staring at it with far too much concentration, and he looked guilty as fuck. 

When Clarke tapped his shoulder to get a coffee cup, he wouldn't even look at her. He just opened the cupboard, grabbed one and set it on the counter without a glance toward her. 

_Oh... so that was how this was going to be?_


	3. Try to Pretend

Bellamy decided that he’d talk to Clarke when Echo left for the week to help take care of her dad. He wanted to break up with Echo, but he couldn't. Not until her dad is in the clear. Hopefully Clarke could understand that. 

There were so many reasons for Bellamy to hate himself. Chief among them was the fact that he’d ignored Clarke since they had sex in her room the other day. 

It had been amazing... and he couldn’t believe that she let him do that again- after what happened. She forgave him without a second thought. But the next morning, Echo got home and joined him in the shower. He thought it was Clarke, and as she kissed his back and jerked him off, he enjoyed it immensely. 

Then he turned around and saw Echo, smiling, “I know we can’t kiss... but, I could at least do that for you.” 

Bellamy had felt so dirty and wrong. But the weird part was that he felt like he was cheating on Clarke- not on Echo. 

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

“You know,” she said, grabbing the shampoo and washing his hair, “you could always use your fingers to make me come.” 

Bellamy knew that if he didn’t do it, she’d ask him what was wrong... and he was already so close to a breakdown because of the guilt. So instead of denying her, he crowded her against the wall and did it. Thankfully, the warm water mixed with his tears so she wouldn’t notice him crying. 

He fucking hated himself. 

Then there was breakfast. Bellamy couldn’t look at either of them- but he especially couldn’t look at Clarke. He knew he’d lose it, and no one deserved that fallout. 

So, days later, his voice was back, and Echo was gone at her dad's. The opportunity to talk was there, and he was going to take it. Around four in the afternoon, he made his way to Clarke's room. The door slid open when he knocked, so Bellamy peeked his head in. 

Most of Clarke’s stuff was in boxes, and she was taping up another one. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, panicking internally. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Clarke said, as a tear fell onto the cardboard box and stained it, “Don’t worry I’ll be staying with my mom, so I’ll cover my half of the rent for the duration of the lease.” 

“Clarke, wait,” he said, coming into the room and closing the door, “I don’t want you to leave.” 

“I don’t either, Bell,” she said looking up at him, her eyes welling, “But you won’t even look at me, and I see her with you... and I want to scream. Even worse, I can’t even hate her- she’s a good person. She’s been good for you, and-” 

“But she’s not you,” he said, standing in front of Clarke, he took the tape from her and set it on the box, “Clarke, I haven’t been able to look at you, because I’ve been afraid that I’ll just fall apart. Do you know how many times I’ve almost told Echo everything, I haven’t been able to kiss her, I’ve been thinking up excuses to sleep on the couch... I can’t- I can’t get you out of my head.” 

“Wait, what?” She whispered in disbelief, and while her blue eyes looked up at him, she looked hopeful. 

“Clarke, I don’t think I could be happy without you,” he said, cupping her cheeks, “but I have to wait until Echo’s dad is out of the woods- you get that, right?” 

“Yeah,” she said, wiping her tears, “I just... I guess, let's try to pretend nothing’s happened until then?” 

After she said it, she pulled away from him- and Bellamy felt an emptiness as he realized she wasn’t going to let him kiss her, “Okay,” he said, “how about this, I’m gonna buy pizza and some beer, and help you unpack your stuff. Then we can watch a movie?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Clarke said, pulling the tape off the box she had just secured. 

So, they did just that and a few hours later, they were on the couch watching some war movie. Eventually, Clarke was in his arms, and they were spooning. Slowly, she ran her hand down his arm and threaded her fingers through his...

Okay, that wasn’t too dangerous. 

Then there was a love scene between a soldier and a nurse, and Bellamy felt the blood rush right to his dick, as Clarke snuggled closer to him. Much to his embarrassment, she let out a gasp and in a breathy voice she asked, “Bell?” 

“Yeah?” fuck. His voice was rough- there was no way he’d get past her. 

“Um...” She said, her own voice sounding breathy and affected, “Maybe I should go to bed.” 

Her voice was saying one thing, but her ass was saying another- when he didn't respond she pressed against his cock and moved her ass against it. Immediately, Bellamy buried his face in her neck and kissed her while her hand came back and found his hair. Fuck, he thought that having sex with Clarke was good before. but now, with her voice back, he could hear all of her delicious moans, and he relished it when she would let out a frustrated whine. 

They shed just enough of their clothes to allow him to slide into her from behind. As he pumped in and out of her, she craned her neck back to kiss him. 

“Oh my god, Bell...” she moaned, when his hand cupped her breast, “you feel so good like this.” 

“Yeah, Princess,” he said, feeling his face flush at her praise. Enjoying her so close, he alternated between fast and slow. Eventually, she started to pull his hair and beg for more, so he set a punishing pace. All the while, Clarke responded by meeting his thrusts as she screamed in pleasure. 

She sounded like an actress from a high-end porno, and fuck, it was hot. 

“Oh, god. You're so greedy for my cock. I love it, Princess.” 

Kissing her shoulder, he worked his way to her ear and told her he loved her.

“Mhmm,” she whined, as she fluttered around him, “damn... I’m gonna come.” 

Bellamy let his hand follow her beautifully full waist and find its way to her clit. Adjusting himself, he pumped in and out of her, as deep as he possibly could, until she was muttering nonsense and coming on his cock. 

Finishing inside her, they both panted until their breathing steadied. It was then that Bellamy heard the sound of something coming from behind them. Pulling out of Clarke he looked at his pants around his ankles. Taking them off, he found his phone against the couch. 

It was connected to a call and had been for five minutes 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cursed, as the call ended, and Echo’s name disappeared from the display. 


	4. Try to do the right thing (but I'm weak for you)

Bellamy jumped off the couch and put on his boxers. Clarke grabbed her shorts and put them on, all the while staring at him wide-eyed. Bellamy paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. 

“Bell?” Clarke asked cautiously, “Are you okay?” 

“My phone was on, Clarke!” he said, “That is not... That’s just a cruel way to find out.” 

Clarke looked genuinely sympathetic, “I know, Bellamy... but maybe it's for the best?” 

“What?” 

“I mean, at least now she knows? We can all move forward?” 

“I didn’t want to break her heart, Clarke,” he said, feeling like a royal jerk. Trying to gather his bearings he sat down at the kitchen island. 

“I know... but things happen sometimes... We didn’t plan for this- it's not like you set out to hurt her, Bell." 

Clarke had a point there. Yeah, he should have just ended it with Echo as soon as he knew what happened with Clarke. But he didn’t. He was too afraid that it meant nothing to her- that Clarke was going to regret it, or even worse, that she would feel violated after the nature of their first sexual encounter. 

“Hey, Bell. c’mon,” Clarke said, making her way over to him and stepping between his legs as she cupped his cheeks, “you meant what you said, right? That you love me?” 

“Yeah, of course, I love you... I’ve loved you for a long time, I think.” 

Clarke's eyes went wide, but then she was practically glowing, “I love you, too, Bellamy. We’ll be okay, alright? We’ve got this.” 

Bellamy smiled at her, and nodded, kissing her sweetly, “yeah, we’ll figure it out.” 

“Okay, then, let’s go to bed?” 

Bellamy nodded, and Clarke led the way, pulling him to her room. They spent the night cuddling and talking about their feelings. Echo came up here and there, and they agreed to give her space- what could he say at this point? 

They slept until noon the next day. When Bellamy woke, Clarke was still in his arms- looking beautiful in the sunlight that poured through the curtains. She stirred and he gave her a deep kiss.

“Ah!” she giggled, “Bellamy... gross.” 

“Oh, is my morning breath bad?” 

“No... I just don’t if mine is or not.” 

“It’s fine,” he said, kissing her sweetly, “I gotta pee.” 

“Mmkay, well brush your teeth and come back so I can give you a proper blow job.” 

Bellamy raised his eyebrows and grinned excitedly at her. After using the bathroom, he went back to his room to grab his phone, which was plugged in. Flipping through, he saw some texts from Echo. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. 

> Echo: So... yeah... answering the phone when you’re watching porn... Not cool, Bellamy. My Grandma almost fainted when she heard that. 
> 
> Echo: Are you there? 
> 
> Echo: Jesus. Seriously? 
> 
> Echo: Okay, well you probably fell asleep... Hope you had fun jerking it. I’m coming home tomorrow. 

“Shit,” Bellamy ran his hand through his hair... why couldn’t this just be over? 

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy turned to find Clarke in the doorway, wearing his flannel that he had taken off when he helped her unpack last night. God, she looked sexy, her hair looked freshly tousled, and she just had a pair of cotton panties on under the buttoned-up flannel. 

“This,” he said, handing her his phone. 

_ “Bell...” _ Clarke said, but the front door opened, and they heard Echo yell hello. Quickly, Clarke tossed his phone back to him and ran to her room- likely due to her current attire. 

“Hey, Handy Man!” Echo called from the kitchen, “I brought you breakfast... oh god, you have to be kidding me. Bellamy- you left your pants out here?” 

“Sorry,” he said, coming out into the living room. 

“What the fuck is this?” Echo asked, turning around dangling Clarke’s panties from her finger. 

“Uh,” Bellamy stared at her like a deer in the headlights, only to say, “I- I don’t know.” 

“Bellamy... why are your pants and someone else’s underwear out here?” 

As Bellamy tried to think of something to say, Echo took another look at them, “who’s Lexa?” 

“Clarke’s ex. They must have hooked up recently.” 

“Oh,” Echo said, surprised, “Wow... Everyone is apparently jerkin’ it or banging on the couch. Remind me not to sit here.” 

“Huh, yeah,” Bellamy laughed, rubbing his neck and trying not to look too guilty. 

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Murphy asked as Bellamy made his way behind the bar. 

“Working,” he said, gritting his teeth, praying that Murphy didn’t realize he wasn’t scheduled. 

“Um, okay... Well, I can’t pay you, if you aren’t scheduled...” 

“Can I just hang out at here, help out and drink for free?” 

“Trouble in paradise?” Murphy asked, making Bellamy a drink. 

“Something like that... I just can't be at home right now.” 

“Alright man, you do your thing. Just don’t fuck up my business, got it?” Bellamy nodded, taking the drink that Murphy made, “Now drink that before you start stressing everyone out.” 

The night went by in a pleasant whir. Bellamy actually made a lot of tips, which was nice. After Harper got there, Bellamy and Murphy went out and got stoned. 

“I fucked Clarke,” he said suddenly, surprising himself. 

_ “What?” _ Murphy asked, his eyes going wide, “I never pegged you for a cheater, Blake.” 

“I’m not,” he said, exasperated, “I mean, I wasn’t. It was an accident.” 

“What do you mean? She like slipped and landed on your dick?” 

Bellamy cringed at that, “Don’t be crass.” 

“Seriously though, you said you were over her...” Finishing the joint, Murphy pulled out some cigarettes... yeah, this was gonna be a talk. 

“Well, I guess I’m not,” Bellamy said, “It happened the other night when you and I talked about Echo’s fantasy...” 

Murphy just stared at him, confused. 

“I got home, I thought it was Echo in bed... I tied her up and stuck it in her face... Oh my god, this sounds so bad out loud.” 

“Why was Clarke in your bed?” 

“Why do you think?” Bellamy asked, giving Murphy a suggestive look. 

“What the?" Murphy laughed in surprise, as his lips curled into a thin smile, "Clarke is kinky as fuck. Was she flicking her bean in your bed while you weren’t there?” 

“I’m not dignifying that with an answer,” Bellamy said, “But she was into it... Like super into it. Best blowjob of my life. I didn’t know until the next morning. Echo got back and said she’d been out of town.” 

“Holy shit.” 

“Yeah...” Bellamy said, ashing his cigarette, “That was the first time.” 

“Dude... what the fuck?” 

“I know, I’m a horrible person. That’s why I can’t be at home... Because Echo is there, and I can’t dump her- her dad is sick right now... but I can’t stand to act like her boyfriend... I just feel so guilty.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine.” 

“Echo deserves better,” Bellamy said, and he meant it, "so does Clarke." 

“Well dude, what are you going to do?” 

“I love her, Murphy... and it's mutual,” Bellamy said, looking up at the sky, “It’s fucked up how we figured it out, but it is what it is.” 

Murphy just looked at his friend and put his cigarette out, “Well, when Echo breaks your arms, at least Clarke can set the bones, right?” 

“She’s a paramedic, not a doctor.” 

“She could figure it out,” Murphy said, “Speaking of which...” 

It was then that Bellamy looked up to see Clarke getting out of her car. Murphy just gave him a thumbs up and left. 

“What's up?” Bellamy asked as Clarke walked up to him. 

“Hey, I thought you’d be here... I have a shift in a few hours, it's my weekend for the twenty-four-hour...” 

“Ah, shit.” 

“Yeah. Look, I wanted to talk to you,” Clarke said, looking around, “Echo’s dad, he took a turn for the worst. I think she wants you to go with her to see him.” 

Bellamy swallowed thickly, he had no idea what to say. 

“Bell, her dad is dying. She needs a shoulder to cry on... and whatever happens, happens. If you go with her, I won’t hold it against you.” 

_ “Clarke,” _ Bellamy said, feeling his heart ache a little, “what are you saying?” 

“I’m saying... Maybe we put this thing between us on hold for now?” she said, looking away as tears welled up in her eyes, giving him a pained smile, she continued, “you just focus on getting Echo through this. You and I both lost parents- she's going to need someone.

“Just on hold?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke said nodding, “I’ll be here when the dust settles, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Bellamy said, pulling her close and hugging her tight. She felt so right in his arms. It wasn’t fair, he didn’t want to leave her. 

“Hey," she said, lifting her head up from his neck, "need a ride home? You don’t have to hide out here.” 

Bellamy nodded and followed her to the car.

* * *

When they got home, Clarke told herself not to cry, “I’m gonna shower before my shift,” she said, making her way to the bathroom. Clarke turned on her salt lamp and turned off the overhead light. The salt lamp was always more relaxing, the light was less intense. Running the water, she stripped down and got in. 

She felt like she was trying to wash her sins away. She felt guilty, yes, but she also didn’t want to give Bellamy up- however, she had to. It wasn’t fair to Echo. If Bell chose to end things still, then fine. If not, well that was what it was. 

As she washed up, there was a knock on the door, turning off the water, Clarke yelled, “yeah?” 

Slowly the door opened, and Bellamy’s low timbre came through, “Hey,” he said, “I uh, I told Echo to pick me up in an hour and a half...” 

Clarke turned the water back on, and started washing her hair, “Okay.” 

“Clarke?” Bellamy sounded sad and confused... god, her own emotional ups and downs weren’t something to take out on him. That wouldn’t be fair. 

Opening the shower curtain, she smiled at him, “Hmm, I believe I had offered to give you a blow job this morning? Care to join?” 

A wicked smirk spread across his face and he immediately began to strip. When he got in the shower, he washed himself off and pulled Clarke into a sweet kiss. After a few minutes, Clarke began to sink to her knees, but he stopped her, “No,” he said, smiling and kissing her again, “my turn.” 

Clarke gave him a confused look, as he sunk to his knees, “Bell, what...” 

“C’mon Clarke,” he said, “I wanna taste you.” 

“Bell, I’m gonna slip...” 

“I won’t let you,” he promised, “C’mon, Princess...” 

“Don’t call me that,” she chastised him. 

“I'll consider retiring the nickname if you let me go down on you.” 

_ Well, fuck. _

The look in his eye, coupled with the way he was licking his lips... Clarke had to clench her thighs as a heat spread through her body. 

And that’s how she ended up against the wet tiled wall with her legs draped over Bell’s shoulders, as she bit down on her fist. She tried not to scream as Bellamy sucked on her clit and finger fucked her to completion. As his face pulled back he looked up at Clarke, “C’mon, Princess,” he said, “I wanna see your face when you come.” 

“I already did,” she said, breathing hard. 

“Yeah, but that was the first time,” he said giving her a devilish smirk, as he began to drag his pointer and middle finger over her g-spot. Clarke kept eye contact as she felt the sweet, hot pull of another orgasm coming over her. 

“Oh my god, Bell, I can’t...” she said, bearing down on him- so that he wouldn’t stop. 

“You can do anything, Princess,” he smiled, obviously enjoying her anguish. 

“I told- you-" she panted, “don’t- call...” 

Biting his lip, Bellamy chose that moment to thumb her clit and rub fierce circles, making her fall apart around him. With her fingers in his hair, she found herself thrusting desperately into his hand, as she babbled a mixture of expletives and his name. 

When she came down from her high, she felt weightless. Bellamy slowly pulled her legs off his shoulders, and set them on his waist, letting her slide down onto his lap. Opening her eyes, Clarke smiled and kissed him lazily. 

“You were saying, Princess?” He asked, cheekily. 

“Fuck you,” Clarke muttered, smiling against his lips.

With a smirk, he simply replied, “Please do.” 


	5. There's No Right Way to Say This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smut-less chapter. But important things do happen.

Bellamy felt like an imposing presence in the hospital as Echo said her goodbyes to her father. The man was frail, likely from the chemo. His bald head and pale complexion looked so different from the photo that Echo had as her back-round on her phone. After a little while, Bellamy told Echo he was going to find food and asked if she wanted anything. By the time he got back, her father’s monitor was being turned off, and that was it. 

He was gone. 

“I’m so sorry, Echo,” Bellamy said, giving her a hug. 

“It’s okay...” she said, hugging Bellamy loosely, “It wasn’t him anymore... Not really, anyway.” 

The next couple of days unfolded quickly. Echo’s mom had been out of the picture for years, and she had no siblings, so it fell to her, her grandmother and her aunt to plan everything. Bellamy was there more as a steadying presence, and he was thankful that Echo hadn’t initiated anything more than a hug or a cuddle. Even those were short-lived, as Bellamy would slowly extract himself from her grasp after she fell asleep. 

He was trying very hard to be sympathetic, but it also didn’t feel right toward Clarke to be too affectionate or anything. So, he hoped that the issue wouldn’t come up. And for the most part, it didn’t. 

That is until the funeral. 

After the service, everyone went to Echo’s grandmother’s house. She was apparently very rich, and Echo’s father had a lot of friends, so it was a packed crowd. After two hours of entertaining, Bellamy could tell Echo was going to crack. Bringing her a drink, he asked her if she needed to talk about anything. 

“Yeah,” she said, “Can we go somewhere else?” 

“Sure,” Bellamy agreed. To his surprise, Echo grabbed his hand and led him away from the crowd, to the study. She led him in and closed the door. After locking it, she walked up to Bellamy and searched his gaze. He couldn’t say anything, he didn’t know if she wanted to talk or not until she reached for his belt. 

“Echo,” he said, pained by the rejection that he was going to dish out, “I don’t think this is the way to deal with your pain.” 

“Fine,” she said, instead she framed his face and neck with her hands and pulled him down into a kiss. Closing his eyes, Bellamy’s lips turned to stone against hers. He just couldn’t do it. When she realized he wasn’t going to kiss her back, she pulled back and stared at his chest. Taking her arms in his hands, Bellamy peeled them off of his face. 

“What the hell is going on, Bellamy?” she asked, “I feel like I’ve barely talked to you in weeks. You’re like a brick wall. I don’t even feel like I have a boyfriend anymore.” 

“Echo, I-” he started, “I just think that... I don’t know if this is working.” 

“What?” 

“I wasn’t going to say anything until after the funeral... but Echo, I can’t do it anymore,” Bellamy said, praying that she wouldn’t have to find out about him and Clarke. 

“Okay,” she said, “But you could have just broken up with me, instead of coming here.” 

“Not when your dad was dying!” Bellamy said, running his hands through his hair, “That’s not right... That’s not how I wanted to do this.” 

“So you’ve been planning to break up with me?” she said, “Since when? and why? I thought we were happy!” 

When he didn't answer, she looked him in the eye, "Tell me why, Bellamy." 

“Echo... Please, don’t make me answer that.” 

“Oh my god,” she said, looking up at the ceiling and struggling to hold back tears, “you cheated on me, didn’t you?” 

Bellamy couldn’t even answer her. 

“I was giving you the benefit of the doubt, Bellamy... I should have known when I called you and handed the phone to my grandma... she gave it back to me. I heard you- You were with someone, weren’t you?” 

“Echo...” 

“Who was it?” she said, her eyes fierce with anger, “Just tell me. I deserve that much don’t I?” 

“I don’t want to tell you,” he said, genuinely afraid of her reaction. 

“Did Clarke know?” 

Bellamy nodded slightly. 

“and she just let you? Without trying to do anything about it?” 

Bellamy must have looked guilty because Echo seemed to put two and two together, “Oh my fucking god. It was Clarke, wasn’t it?” 

“Echo...” Bellamy was actually crying now, “I- I didn’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Get out,” she said, “I want you gone. I want you to leave now. Don’t call me, don’t talk to me. If I left anything at your place, put it in a box, and leave it with Murphy. Go.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, you’re not,” she seethed, “I should have broken up with you after a week. Because I _knew_ you were in love with her. You had to give me a key to your apartment to try to convince me otherwise, how fucked is that?” 

“Look, Clarke and I, we didn’t want it to go down this way.” 

“You two didn't want it to go down this way?” She asked, incited by the sentence, “You guys planned how to break up with me? Are you guys already together or something?” 

Bellamy couldn’t look at her- it was too much to have that fact that he betrayed Echo's trust thrown into his face. 

“You know what, no. Don’t answer that. You both are fucked. and you deserve each other. Now... good luck getting home. It’s a five-mile walk to town. Get the hell out of here," With that dismissal, Echo left the room. 

* * *

Clarke was worried about Bell. She hadn’t heard from him since Echo’s dad passed. He had promised to call after the funeral... That should have been yesterday. 

Clarke went on Facebook and noticed that Bellamy’s profile simply said, “in a relationship”. and apparently Echo had blocked Clarke. 

She knew then that he must have told her. Unable to stay cooped up in the apartment, Clarke went to Murphy’s and got a beer. 

“Have you heard from Bell?” she asked, peeling the label off her beer nervously. 

“No...” Murphy said looking concerned, “Is he okay?” 

“I don’t know... he went with Echo to see her dad, and was sticking around for the funeral...” Clarke said, looking up at Murphy, “I’m pretty sure they broke up. His phone is going to voicemail though... and didn’t have a car or a lot of extra money with him.” 

“You’re afraid he’s stuck somewhere?” 

“The only other thing that makes sense is that he stuck around and is trying to fight to get her back.” 

“He’s not doing that,” Murphy said simply, “Trust me.” 

Apparently, Murphy knew more about the situation than he let on. Suddenly the bar phone rang, and Clarke motioned that it was okay for Murphy to go. 

“Murphy’s Tavern,” he answered, “Oh hey... Where'd you find a fuckin’ payphone?” 

Clarke’s ears perked up. Of course, Bell would have the bar phone number memorized. 

“Actually, you can talk to her, she’s here,” Murphy walked over with the cordless, “Here ya go, its lover boy.” 

Clarke took the phone eagerly, and walked to an empty booth, “Oh my god, Bell? Are you okay? I was so worried!” 

“Hey, babe,” he said warmly, “I’m okay... I’m calling from a payphone at the bus station in St. Louis. It’s a long story... but Echo and I broke up.” 

“Yeah, I figured.” 

“and I got mugged.” 

“What?” Clarke yelled, “are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine... but everything got taken. My cards, phone... fuck.” 

“Okay. Um... you’re like a two-hour drive away. I’ll come to get you.” 

Bellamy sighed in relief, “Thanks, Clarke... could you possibly bring me a change of clothes or something?” he asked sheepishly, “it’s been a long twenty-four hours.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got you... anything else?” 

“Nah, just you... that’s all I need,” he said, sounding completely and utterly exhausted, “I love you, Clarke.” 

“I love you, too. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” she said, “just... stay safe, please?” 

“Will do, Princess.” 


	6. As Long as We're Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate this chapter and may delete it entirely and replace it. I have now written two versions of it, both of which no longer feel right. I think I'll print it out and burn it, just to make myself feel better. 
> 
> UPDATE: I was over tired, and no longer want to burn it. 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you all have a great day!

When Clarke hit the road, she tried not to freak out... 

Was Bellamy hurt? Was he okay? Did Echo make him rethink his relationship with her? 

Was Echo okay? 

The two hours went by in both a blur and as slowly as possible. Clarke turned on the radio, not really listening to anything in particular. By the time she made it to St. Louis, her knuckles were white, and she was trying to prepare herself for anything- including rejection. Just in case Bellamy felt too eaten up by what they did and couldn’t be with her without a clear conscience. 

She practically ran into the bus station, as she scanned the area for Bellamy. She found him in the corner, sleeping in a chair, his chin tucked down, and his arms draped across his stomach almost defensively. Oh, god... he must've been terrified and feeling vulnerable, after all, he was just mugged. 

She eyed him, looking for injuries. She didn’t see anything until she got up close- there was a thin and short slice through the flesh on his neck- as if someone had almost made good on a threat. 

“Oh, my god, Bell...” Clarke said, lowering herself to look at him. She delicately tamed his flyaway curls, as he stirred beneath her touch. 

“Hey,” he said, his eyes fluttering open as he smiled, “You’re here.” 

“Of course, I am,” Clarke assured him. Taking his hands in hers and planting a sweet kiss on his knuckles, “I have clothes in the car. I made a reservation for a hotel room... I figured you’d need to rest." 

“Good call.” 

“Has anyone cleaned that wound? I have my first aid kit...” she’s really trying not to be annoying, but she can’t help but fuss over him. 

“One thing at a time, babe,” was all he said, as a stupid grin adorned his face. 

Grabbing his hand, she led him back to her car and they went to the hotel. It wasn't the worst hotel in the world, but it wasn't the best... either way, it didn’t matter. 

When they got to the room, Bellamy hopped in the shower, and Clarke ordered Chinese food. The food got there before he finished, which was perfect. Buzzing around, Clarke didn’t notice him until she turned and met with his wide smirk. He was standing there, with just a towel around his hips. She took a moment to appreciate his wide and sculpted shoulders.

“Hey,” she said, feeling herself blush... why was she blushing, exactly? 

“Hey,” he continued to stare at her, so she turned around before he could say anything else. 

“Okay, I got you the beef lo mein, like back home... and I didn’t know what you would want to drink... so I got green tea?” She continued to babble on about the drink choices until a large hand wrapped around her forearm and pulled her close. Turning, Clarke found herself nose-to-nose with Bellamy. Letting out a breath, she let him move and put his arms around her waist, while hers settled on his chest. 

Before she could register his movements, he’d walked her back to the bed. As the back of her knees hit the box spring, her gaze settled on his look of concern. 

“Are you okay, Clarke?” he asked, his eyes taking her in, and briefly flitting to her lips. 

“Um,” she bit her lip nervously, holding onto his forearms for support, “It’s just... don’t you feel guilty?” 

“Do I feel guilty about hurting Echo? Yeah. Guilty about you?” he worked his jaw, and his eyes got even darker if that were possible. Giving her an earnest look, he shook his head and said, “Never.” 

That was all it took to convince Clarke. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled him into a heated kiss. Moments later, they sunk into the mattress. Bellamy's hands were all over her, ready to please her- to undress her and fuck the living daylights out of her... and It wasn’t long before she felt his erection against her thigh. However, that wasn't what she wanted and didn't think it was what they both needed. With a little thought, knew exactly what she wanted to do. Guiding Bellamy under her, she kissed him slowly, pouring all of her conflicted feelings into it. She knew she loved him, and she knew she only wanted him... but she also couldn't help but fear that how they started would cast a long shadow on their relationship. 

Breaking away, she straddled him. With his large hands framing her hips, he smiled sweetly at her, and thumbed at the skin under her shirt, “God, I love you, Clarke,” he said. His voice was firm and fiery as if he was claiming her. In response, she slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head. 

“I love you, too,” she said simply, leaning forward again to kiss his neck, under his jaw, and then his mouth. Threading her fingers through his, she spread him out and put her whole body into the kisses they shared. Once Bell was sufficiently panting, she kissed her way to his ear and whispered, “Bell...” 

“Yeah, Babe?” he asked his voice sounding completely wrecked. 

“Do want my mouth on you?” she asked, biting her lip. Bellamy swallowed and nodded as if he couldn’t quite speak. Clarke gave him a smile and kissed him once before she kissed down his body, “Don’t finish until I tell you to, okay?” 

Bellamy nodded, staring down at her with intense interest. Lifting his length, Clarke held it gently and used her whole tongue to lick the underside, from hilt to tip. Then, popping just the head in her mouth, she swirled her tongue over it, while letting her lips tended to the frenulum and the folds of the head. 

Using her hand and tongue, Clarke tended to Bellamy until he was shaking and panting. bracing his hips with her hands, she finally took him in full, until he was hitting the back of her throat. She felt his hands in her hair, as he began to thrust against her. Immediately, Clarke pulled off with a “pop”. 

“Bell... What did I say?” the man looked wrecked, but smiled, “If you keep doing that, you’ll come.” 

“Sorry,” he said, “I’ll be good, promise.” 

Clarke merely smirked at him, as she went back to her work. Not a minute later though, he was thrusting against her again. Instead of letting him come, Clarke got up and took her the rest of her clothes off. Climbing back onto him, she lined up his cock with her entrance and sunk down onto him. Taking him in, she let out a moan, “Okay, since you weren’t good, I’m  gonna use your cock to make myself come.” 

Bellamy threw his head back and groaned, “Fuck, Clarke.” 

“Don't mind if I do,” she said, cheekily, “Look at me, Bellamy. I want you to watch me come.” 

And he did. With dark eyes, Bellamy watched her as she worked her hips against his, dragging him back and forth inside her. Getting up on her knees, she rose and fell on his cock, and enjoyed the flush that slowly covered his chest and cheeks. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous, Bell,” she moaned, “I love how you feel inside me, the way you fill me.” 

“Uh, huh,” he said, his expression glazed-over and wrecked, he was likely trying to stay in control. Bringing her hand to her clit, Clarke began to work small circles over it. As the pleasure built, she moaned and shuddered, until she was so tight. she knew it must be torture for Bellamy. 

“Clarke,” he croaked, “I don’t know how long...” 

Bearing down on him, Clarke came hard, her cunt fluttering around his wide cock. 

“Please?” he begged. 

“No, not yet,” she said, kissing him, and letting him lead her under him. Making out, she played with him while he tended to her breasts. After a bit, she told him it was okay, he could do what he wanted. With an excited kiss, he opened her legs and led himself back into her. 

He fucked her like a man on fire. Sitting up, he hooked her legs over his forearms and went wild. Hitting the right spot every time, she was coming again in no time, while he kissed her slowly and softly. His tongue entered her mouth, as he flicked his hips a few more times, and came with a loud groan. 

Collapsing next to her, Bellamy turned and thumbed Clarke’s cheek. She blushed under his gaze, but leaned into his kiss, “Did you get enough?” he asked, with a slight smirk, “or do you need my mouth on you?” 

“Hmmm... Tempting,” she murmured, “But Bellamy, I think right now, I want real food...” 

The pair stared at one another until they both started laughing.  Turning on the TV, they watched TruCrime, ate their dinner and eventually talked. They both knew they had a lot more to talk through, but as long as they had one another, Clarke had a feeling they’d get by just fine.


	7. Epilogue

_Two Years Later... _

“Hey, I’m gonna go grab the Vodka,” Murphy said, heading down to the cellar, while Bellamy helped a customer. It was a slow Thursday evening and the bar really didn’t need two people working it, but Murphy was helping out here and there, while he did inventory. Handing off the drink he had just made, Bellamy looked up as a familiar face walked into the bar, carrying a box. 

It was Echo. 

Swallowing hard, Bellamy made eye contact with her and smiled. She actually gave him a small smile- it was reserved, but it was there. 

“Hey,” she said, “I was cleaning out my apartment, and found a few things of yours. I figured you should get them back.” 

“Oh, thanks,” he said, as she set the box on the bar table, “Can I offer you a drink on the house?” 

“Uh, I would... but...” She shrugged pointing to her round belly, that was- obviously- _ very pregnant._

“Holy shit,” Bellamy said, “Congrats.” 

“Thanks,” she said, a little glint of gold dancing in the light as she rubbed her belly. Wow, she was married, too, “you know... I kinda want to thank you- not for the cheating... but for showing me how I deserve to be treated.” 

It was a burn, yes. But it was also deserved, “So you found someone?” 

“Yeah... His name’s Roan. He’s amazing. We got married three months after we met. We move into our house tomorrow... and the baby should be here soon,” Echo smiled, looking genuinely happy, “It’s nice to have a family again. And he’s honestly my best friend... So, I kinda get it now.” 

“Get what?” Bellamy asked, a little lost. 

“You and Clarke. I mean, I don’t think I’ll ever _get __over__ it_, but I get it.” 

“Thanks, I think?” he said, smiling, “Echo, I’m glad you're happy- I really am.” 

“I know,” she said, “In theory, I’m glad that you’re happy, too.” 

And now she was smiling wide, almost laughing, actually, “Oh, and tell Clarke I said congrats. The wedding invites she posted on Instagram look beautiful.” 

“I will,” Bellamy said, blushing a little. He certainly wasn’t going to mention the engagement to Echo. But he was glad that she held no ill will, or so it seemed, “Thanks, Echo.” 

“Have a great life, Bellamy...” Watching Echo leave, he just smiled. At least things had worked out for her in the end, too. 

* * *

When Bellamy got home that night, Clarke was in the kitchen making dinner. Joining her, he gave her a kiss and started making a salad, “So, I have to tell you who I saw today...” 

“Who?” 

“Echo...” 

“Wow. How is she?” 

“Super pregnant, and super married,” Bellamy said, smiling, “I’m glad things worked out for her.” 

“Me, too. Oh, and speaking of pregnant...” Clarke said, turning to Bellamy and grinning, “Sophie is. Looks like we’re gonna have puppies on our hands.” 

Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh. The pair had adopted Sophie from a friend who couldn’t take care of her, “Well, I know plenty of people who would love a fur-baby.” 

“Good, and we can keep one, right?” Clarke asked, stepping closer and smiling at Bellamy sweetly, “What do you say, almost-husband?” 

“I say, ask me again in a week when I’m just ‘husband’, and I’ll let you know,” he said, giving her a content smile and wrapping his arms around her, “I can’t wait to marry you.” 

“Hmm... I know right? I’m the shit,” Clarke giggled, linking her own arms around Bellamy’s neck, and rising up on her tiptoes to kiss him, “You’re gonna be a great husband and puppy-dad, and I can’t wait to claim that hot ass just for myself- forever.” 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Bellamy said, kissing her one more time, before the spaghetti began to boil over. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
First off, Thanks for any and all Kudos, Comments and Views!  
This sorta stuff is somewhat new to me,  
Feel free to find me on Tumblr, my username is kt-anansi. I welcome prompts and questions!
> 
> Also, I'm a demon that feeds off the tears of shippers, wonderful comments and kudos! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
